Harry Potter and the Demon
by Kim's-Boo
Summary: Harry is in his seventh year this year and what happends when he meets a girl in Ravenclaw? soon he will find something about her that is most shocking. What will happen to Harry? you never know.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was a normal November weekend at Hogwarts. Harry woke up to find Cookshakes at him feet. He got up and got dressed. When he finished he headed down to the common room to see that it was empty. So he started walking down to the great hall. While he was heading down he bumped into a Ravenclaw girl. The girl had long black hair, icy blue eyes, and it looked like she was a 7th year. "Oh sorry." The girl said tucking her hair behind her ear out of her face.

"That's ok." Harry said. "Are you going to the great hall too?" he asked seeing that the girl was heading the same direction he was.

"Umm, ya I was supposed to meet my friends in the common room but they weren't there." The girl said, "I'm Rina by the way." She said extending her hand out to shake Harry's.

"I'm Harry." He answered shaking her hand. "You know, you're the first person that hasn't gapped at me or my scar. I mean don't you know who I am?" Harry asked.

"It's because I think you shouldn't judge someone by what they looked like, what they have, or what they have done. And yes Harry I know who you are" Rina said walking down the stairs with Harry.

"Well that's good. Hey do you want to meet me at the lake after breakfast or lunch today? I mean if your not busy." He asked.

"No, I'm not busy. I'll meet you at the lake under the big beech tree." Rina replied as they came up to the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Ok, see you after breakfast than." Harry said walking towards the Gryfindor table. He found Ron and Hermione and sat across from them. "I was looking for you two." He said putting some bacon and eggs on his plate.

"Well we waited for you in the common room for half an hour." Ron replied.

""Who was that girl that you were talking to when you came in?" Hermione asked.

"Oh her, I met her on my way down here. She's From Ravenclaw and her name's Rina." Harry answered. "What?" He asked looking at Ron's face.

"Umm, Harry you do know she's a goth right?" Rona asked.

"And how do you know she's a goth?" Hermione asked rather cross at Ron.

"Have you seen her black nails, mesh, and wrist bands?" Rona asked.

"If you haven't noticed that doesn't make you a goth. You have to study a cretin religion to become one." Hermione explained.

"Fine, what ever. What were you two talking about anyway?" Ron asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh nothing really. Umm I'm not going to see you guys after breakfast for a while. I have something to do." Harry said as he finished up his bacon and eggs.

"Uh, ok see you later than Harry." Hermione and Ron said. Harry left the Great Hall and headed towards the lake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Harry found the breech tree and sat under it waiting for Rina. After a couple of minutes she showed up. "Sorry I'm a bit late. My friends tried to make me stay." She said sitting next to Harry.

"that's ok I wasn't waiting that long." He answered.

"So did your friends ask questions when you sat down for breakfast?" Rina asked.

"Oh they just wanted to know who you were and what we were. No afence or anything but my friend thinks you a goth……..are you?" Harry answered.

"Uhh! Why does every person that see's my thinks I'm a goth! Like hello it's called being me, having my own style why can't people see that?" Rina said.

"Ya, I know it's like just because you wear something or have something it automaticly labels you. Oh and for the record I never noticed your nails or wrist bands before. But know that I do I think there really awesome." Harry said smiling at her.

"well at least somebody likes it. Oh and thanks for not labeling me as a goth." Rina replied.

"You did the same for me." Harry said.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A couple of love birds I assume. I'm sure your parents would be quite proud of you pick Potter." Malfoy said coming out of some trees behind them.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry said trying not to loose his temper with him.

"Now, now Potter don't want to loose you temper infront of your goth girlfriend here." Malfoy said smirking.

"Ok I have had anough of being called goth!" Rina said getting up and walking towards Malfoy her hands cluntched into fists.

"Potter call your goth girlfriend off me!" Malfoy said seeing the rage in Rina's eyes.

Harry started to smirk. "Ummm a) she's not my girlfriend and b) No!" He said trying to hold in his laughter. Rina had gotten really close to malfoy now.

"You want to call me that one more time pretty boy?" She asked cracking her knuckles. Malfoy made a loud squial and started to run away. "Wimp." Rina said and then sat down beside Harry again.

"Hey, how come I've never seen you before?" Harry asked trying to remember if she was at Hogwarts before.

"I transferred here from Canada just a couple months ago." Rina answered him. All of a sudden a girl's voice rang out calling Rina's name. "Oh sorry. My friends found me. But I'll met you here again tonight say about 9:00?" Rina said getting up.

"Sure can't wait to there." Harry said. He waited for a while and than left heading for the common room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Harry got back from the lake he met Ron and Hermione in the common room. They got started on their homework so they wouldn't have to do it the fallowing day. Things were going fine until Hermione asked Harry were he was that morning. Harry made up an excuse saying that he was in detention and that he had one at 9:00 again tonight. "Harry, who gave you the detentions?" Ron asked.

"Snape." I was walking and I accidentally tripped him as I passed him." Harry lied. He didn't think that they, especially Ron, would understand. When they were done it was 9:00. Harry headed off for the lake.

A couple of months had pasted and Harry and Rina had continued seeing each other. They would meet at the lake almost every day. One Saturday Harry was 15 minutes late for meeting Rina. When he got to their meeting spot he saw Rina crying a bit under the big breech tree. When Rina saw Harry She wiped away her tears. "Oh, Harry I thought you stood me up and weren't going to come." She said throwing herself at him. Harry was surprised. No one had every cared this much about him except Cho. Did Rina care about him? Rina looked at Harry her eyes sparkling she was now standing in front of him.

"Umm, do you want to sit down?" Harry asked still thinking.

"Sure, Harry I need to tell you something." Rina said sitting down beside him.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"I've been lying about you to my friends. I just don't think they would under stand." Rina said looking at the ground.

"That's ok, I've been lying about you too. I just think my friends could handle it." Harry answered.

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione had figured out that Harry had no detentions that following week. They were going to find him when they ran into two 7th year Ravenclaws. "Oh, we're so sorry." Hermione said. They had bumped into both a girl and a boy. The girl had pail skin, shoulder length black hair, and greenish hazel eyes. The boy had short brow hair that was spiked, and had deep blue eyes. Surprisingly they were headed the same way. "So, where are you to off to?" Hermione asked. "Oh and I'm Hermione and this is Ron."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kass and this is Jason." The girl said. "We're trying to find our friend We can't find her and we think she's at the lake again seeing that we found her there a couple of times now. Do you know where she is? She has black nails, mesh on her arms, and wristbands." Kass said.

"Oh, you mean that Rina girl? Our friend Harry met her before. But we haven't seen her since. Would you happen to know where he would be?" Ron asked.

"No, sorry. But all we know is that Rina left for another detention at 9:00 but she doesn't have any detentions today" Jason replied.

"Wait that's the same thing that's going on with Harry. You don't think…..?" Hermione said trying to figure things out.

"Yes, their at the lake again………….. and together!" Kass said her eyes wide with a oh shit look in her face. "Come on Jason we have to stop them!" Kass said starting to run. Rona and Hermione looked at each other than followed them. They asked questions about why it was so bad that they were together. They got their answer.

Back by the lake Harry and Rina were talking. "Rina, I want to tell you something." Harry said looking out at the lake.

"Yes, What is it?" She asked wondering what it was.

"Well, It just I…." Harry began but was interrupted.

"RINA! Don't go anywhere near him! Do you forget what he is! Besides He probly hates demons!" Kass yelled when she had found them

"But…I…" Rina tried to say but was cut off again.

"Harry! We've been looking all over for you!" Hermione said. Harry didn't listen to her.

"Rina, what do they mean by demon?" He asked very confused.

"Get away from her!" Jason said pulling Rina up. Kass and Jason pulled her away from them. All Harry could see was tears running down Rina's face until they disappeared.

"What did they mean by demon?" He asked surprised.

"Rina's a cat demon Harry. Sorry but we think it would be safe for you not to see her again." Hermione said helping him up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ok I just wanted to tell you that this is my first fanfic and that I did this before I read the 6th and 5th book so some parts will be very wrong but just live with it.**

Back in the Gryfindor Common Room Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in their favorite chairs by the fire. "Harry, why didn't you tell us the truth?" Hermione asked.

"Because I thought you wouldn't understand." He replied emotionless.

"Come on Harry, why would you think that?" Rona asked looking puzzled. Hermione glared at Ron. "What?" He asked.

"The reason Harry doesn't trust us with this is because you called Rina a goth. You automatically labeled her." Hermione said still glaring at him.

"Well sorry. How was I supposed to know that that cat wasn't a goth?" Rona said ready to start a fight with Hermione.

"Can you guys just not fight tonight? Besides how did you find all this out about Rina?" Harry asked

"Well…you know the to people that pulled her away? Well we kind of ran into them and we helped each other to find you two." Ron explained.

"Oh, I see." Harry said standing up. "I'm gonna go to bed. Night." He headed up to his dorm.

Meanwhile in the Ravenclaw Common Room Rina was getting hell from her friends. "What were you thinking Rina! You could have blown your cover! And what did the boss tell you before we even started this mission!" Kass said really pissed off.

"He said not to get emotionally attached to the target. I'm sorry ok. You don't know how hard it is to not get attached to someone like Harry." Rina replied with watery eyes.

"Rina how do you know that he even know he feels the same way?" Jason asked.

"You know just leave it ok. I'm going to bed." She said and walked up to her dorm.

"Rina wait." Jason said but was to late.

When Rina got up to her dorm she sat on her bed and thought for a bit. She looked out the window. She was mad at her friends and wanted to be with Harry. Suddenly her eyes turned red and a cattail and ears popped out. She fingernails grew about two inches. She was going to see Harry again and no one was going to stop her. She jumped out the window and started towards the Gryfindor Tower.

**Ok sorry very short chapter but there is about 12 more on their way so don't worry. Besides I'm working on it at school every day. Cya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry couldn't sleep. His mind was thinking about what had happened that day and Rina. So Harry sat by the window staring out onto the Hogwarts grounds. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a creature of some sort. And it was coming towards the Gryfindor Tower. Harry stood up and grabbed his wand preparing for anything that could happen. The creature started to climb the wall towards his window. As it came closer and closer Harry braced himself more and more. Finally it reached the window ledge. A hand reached out and slowly opened the window and climbed in. The dorm was dark but Harry could make out a slight outline of the creature. It started to come towards him. Searching his mind he tried to think of a spell. Then it came to him. "Expeliomous." He said shooting the creature into the wall. Cautiously Harry approached it. The creature started to slowly turn into a human. As Harry got closer and closer to it he could see who it was. His eyes widened, the creature that he just shot into the wall was Rina. Harry ran over to her, and picked her up and put her onto his bed. Rina's eyes started to open.

"Harry, what happened?" She asked weakly.

Harry sighed. "To make a long story short, you came into my dorm, I thought you were some evil creature thing, and I shot you into the wall." Harry explained. "Rina, tell me the truth. Who are you?"

Rina sighed. "I am a half cat demon. My mother was a witch, and my father was a demon. My mother died when I was 8 and my father got remarried to some piece of shit. She had a son, which is pure evil. When I was 11 my dad made me go to a special school. The school trains people to become assassins. The only reason I am here at Hogwarts is because I was sent here on a mission with Kass and Jason." She explained.

Harry was surprised. "What's your mission?" he asked.

Rina sighed again. "You."

Harry's eyes widened. He was speechless for a couple seconds. He then looked at her and in a low emotionless voice he said. "Get out."

"What?" Rina asked.

"Get out!" Harry yelled.

"Fine!" Rina said he eyes started to water. She walked over to the window and turned to face him. "Just so you know Harry, before I got here I thought this mission would be easy. But it's gets hard when you fall in love with your assignment." She said jumping out of the window.

"Rina wait." Harry said but was to late. She was already gone.

**Ok yes I know short. I've haven't been posting chapters, but I should start to get to doing that. I'm really busy with homework and I'm writing the story right now. So far I have 15 chapters. So keep on reading my chapters because there are many twists. Rina's and Harry's lives will change.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry went over to the window and looked out. He saw Rina walking beside the Forbidden Forest. Suddenly someone came out of the forest. The two started arguing and the person slapped her across the face. They pinned her up to a tree. Rina tried to get away but couldn't. The person then knocked her out and dragged her into the forest.

"Damn it!" Harry said running out of his dorm and into the common room. Ron and Hermione where still talking. They both looked at Harry.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Rina's in trouble I need to help her." Harry replied.

"How do you know?" Ron asked. Harry looked at them. His face and emotions told it all.

"Harry, she didn't." Hermione said.

"Maybe she did. So? Could you guys just help me? She's in the forest." Harry said. Hermione and walked over to him.

I'll help." She said then looked at Ron. Ron sighed.

"Fine, I'll come. But if I see any sign of spiders then I'm gone." He said standing up and walking towards them.

"Ok, let's go." Harry said then walked out the portrait door. When they got out of the common room Harry broke into a run. Ron and Hermione were right behind him. When they reached the forest Harry stopped. He dropped to the ground. There was a small puddle of blood on the ground. "Shit." Harry said. HE looked up to find drops of blood scattered on the ground leading further and further into the forest. Harry got up and started to run following the blood.

"Why does he have to run?" Ron moaned starting to run after him again. They reached a clearing where Rina and her kidnapper were. But they were not alone there were two other people there, all three of them circling Rina's unconscious body. The kidnapper was beating on her giving her deep gashes all over her body.

"Ron, go get Dumbledor. Hermione, get Rina out of the forest" Harry said taking out his wand. Ron nodded and headed off to get Dumbledor. Harry walked into the clearing. The three people looked at him, two of them smirked while the other had worried look on their face looking back and forth from him to Rina. The three of them walked into the moonlight. Harry was a bit surprised to find Both Kass and Jason standing on each side of a man with long silver hair and a black trench coat.

The man smirked. "I was expecting you Harry." He said. Harry glared at him and shot a spell at all three of them sending them flying.

"Hermione get her out of her now." Harry yelled to her. Hermione nodded and ran over to Rina. Harry looked at the three of them lying on the ground. _Did it work?_ He thought to himself. The man got up and walked over to him. "Mr. Potter, is that the best you can do?" He asked smirking then jumped on to Harry and pinned him to the ground. The man started to choke him. Harry started to struggle to get free.

Rina started to become conscious. "Where am I?" she asked looking at Hermione.

"Your in the forest. If it wasn't for Harry how knows what would have happened to you." Hermione replied. Rina looked over to Harry and the man.

"Damn it, Kito what are you doing?" she yelled to him weakly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He replied smirking as Harry continued to struggle.

"Shit." Rina said. She reached into her stocking and pulled out a dagger. Rina threw it at Kito and hit him in the eye making get off Harry. Harry inhaled glad that he was able to breath again. He looked at Rina.

"Come on Rina, we have to get out of here." He said running over to her and helping her up. Rina's knees buckled, she was to weak to stand. Harry picked her up and ran out of the forest Hermione by his side.

Kass was holding back Jason. "Kass let me go their getting away!" Jason said trying to get away from her.

"Forget it Jason, Dumbledor will soon be here. We'll get them later." Kass replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Please remember that I wrote this before I read the 6th Harry Potter book so it's going to be a bit wrong.**

When they got out of the forest Ron and Dumbledor had just gotten there. "Professor we need Fawkes." Harry said out of breath. "Can you take Rina up to your office?" He asked.

"Why don't you both come. Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasely please return to your common room while I take care of Mr. Potter and Ms. Misaki." Dumbledor said calmly. Ron and Hermione nodded and walked off together. "Now will you two follow me." He said walking back up to the castle.

As soon as the got up to Dumbledor's office Harry collapsed. Kito had done something to him when he had pinned him to the ground. As soon as Fawkes saw Harry he flew over to him and dropped a tear on the back of his neck. Harry slowly got up. "That was a very brave thing you did Potter." Dumbledor said. "But the question is, how did you know Ms. Misaki was in danger." Harry looked at Dumbledor then at Rina.

"I was looking out my window when I saw at man running off into the forest with an unconscious student." Harry lied. "Professor, do you think that Fawkes could heal Rina as well?" He asked.

"Oh, yes definitely." Dumbledor said. Fawkes flew over to Rina and started to heal her as well. "Is that all true Ms. Misaki?" He asked Rina.

"Yes Professor." Rina lied as well.

"Very well then. You two may go back to your common rooms now." Dumbledor said.

When they left Dumbledor's office Rina kissed Harry on the check. Harry looked at her. "What was that for?" he asked.

"For saving me." Rina said simply. "But what I don't understand is why you saved me. I mean, I thought you hated me. Why did you change your mind?" She asked.

"Because of what you said." Harry said looking into her icey blue eyes.

"Your serious?" Rina asked smiling slightly.

"Ya. And Rina, I feel the same way about you." Harry said.

"Really?' Rina asked.

"Really Harry replied and kissed her. Rina put her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him back.

"Rina!"

**Ok I know it's short but o well, live with it. Just be happy that I'm actually posting them -**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rina's head snapped. Jason and Kass where standing a few meters away from them. "Rina, what the hell are you doing?" Kass asked rather pissed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Rina replied taking her arms off Harry's neck. Jason walked up to Harry and glared at him.

"Listen Potter, leave Rina alone. She's mine!" Jason said.

"Really? I don't see your name on her." Harry replied smirking slightly. Jason was starting to get mad. He clenched his fists.

"Jason, don't." Rina said. Jason tried to hit Harry. Harry but Rina stepped in front of him and took the hit. Rina fell to the ground.

"Rina." Harry said kneeling down beside her. Rina sat up, her nose bleeding.

"Come on wimp. Fight me like a man." Jason said. "The winner gets Rina."

"Shouldn't Rina decide who she wants?" Kass said.

"Shut up Kass!" Jason said. Harry helped Rina up then started to walk towards Jason. Rina grabbed his arm.

"Harry you don't have to do this." She said.

"No Rina, I do." He replied giving her a kiss on the check. "Jason, just tell me where and when."

"Tomorrow night, 11:30, in the court yard." Jason said continuing to glare at him.

"I'll be there." Harry replied. Jason glared at him some more then turned around and walked away with Kass right behind him. After they left Harry turned around and faced Rina again. A tear had started to run down her check. "Rina, what's wrong?" He asked walking up to her.

"I scared for you Harry, I don't want you to die." She replied as more tears started to come.

"What makes you think that I might die?" Harry asked.

"I worked with him for Kito, Jason is the best assassin there is out there." Rina said looking at the ground. Harry hugged her tight.

"Rina, even if I do die you have to remember, I love you and I always will no matter what." He said trying to comfort her. He looked into her eyes and ran his fingers through her hair. Rina smiled slightly and kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Back in the Gryfindor Common Room Hermione was pacing. "Uh, where could he be?" she asked getting impatient.

"I have an idea of what him and Rina are going." Ron said with a smirk.

"God, Ron. Your so sick." She replied still pacing.

"Harry's going to be ok." Ron said looking at her.

"Ya, but…" Hermione started but was interrupted by Ron.

"God, will you just shut up?" he asked. Before Hermione could reply Ron got up and kissed her. She was speechless. "I thought that would shut you up." Rona said with a smirk. He sat back down and waited for Harry to come back.

**Ohhhh strange twist - sry that it's so short more is coming, I promise.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Harry and Rina headed down to the courtyard. When they got down there Jason and Kass were waiting. "You ready Potter?" Jason asked smirking.

"I'm ready." Harry said walking up to him.

"The rules are simple. First one to be knocked out or die loses, the winner gets Rina." Harry looked at Jason and saw that he had two swords swung around his back. Rina was right. "On the count of three. One………. Two…………..THREE!" Jason yelled and pulled out one of his swords. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Jason. "Oh wow, it's a wand. Somebody save me." Jason said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

He then charged at Harry with his sword pointing towards Harry's heart. Harry quickly got out of the way but the blade just nicked his arm. Harry shot at Jason, but Jason blocked the spell with his sword and made the spell go towards Rina. The spell made her going flying into the wall. Harry shot at Jason again but he did the same thing. The spell made Rina's head hit the wall hard and knocked her out.

"Rina!" Harry yelled starting to run towards her. But Jason blocked his way.

"Careful Potter. You don't want to run into one of these." Jason said with a smirk.

"How could you do this to her?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm not doing this to her. Technically you are." Jason replied lunging at Harry. He dodged him. Jason started to walk towards him. Harry started backing up until his back it a wall. Jason lunged again and again Harry dodged him. But Jason pinned Harry's sleeve to the wall so he couldn't get away.

Rina slowly came to and saw Jason and Harry. She had to think of something fast, but what? She finally thought of something. She stood up and whistled to get the boys attention. Jason and Harry looked over at her. Rina started walking over to them in a very sexy way. She walked up to Jason and got real close to him. Than she put her leg on his theye. Both of the guys were speechless, but you could tell that Harry was getting mad. Rina than twirled Jason tie around her hand.

Kass stared at her friend. "I think that hit to the head made her switch minds with a hooker." She said to herself.

Rina than did the unthinkable.

**Yes, I know it took awhile, but at least I finally got another chapter up for u guys. Hope you like it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

She put her hand through Jason's hair and then kissed. And it wasn't just any other kind of kiss. It was a passionate, long kiss. And of course Harry was furious. He pulled out the sword that had him pinned to the wall and drove it throw Jason's shoulder.

"Ahhhh!!" Jason screamed in pain. Rina smirked and ran over to Harry and hugged him.

"You did it!!" she said kissing him on the check. Harry was stunned what he had just done. He looked at Rina.

"You were acting??" He asked in shock.

"Ya, and I did it for you. I knew that you would get jealous and win." She replied smiling at him.

"I was not jealous!" Harry protested. _Was I jealous?? _He thought to himself.

Rina smirked and put her leg up on him like she had done to Jason. "Oh, I think you were." She then whispered something into his ear. Harry's eyes widened and then he smiled.

"I'll meet you there in 5 minutes." He said starting to walk up to the Gryfindor Tower.

When Harry got up to the common room Hermione and Ron were no where to be seen. He went up to his dorm and opened the door. He then saw something that would scare him for life.

**Yes I know short and I haven't put one up in a while, but it's because I've been working on it and guess what!! I've finished it, so now I will be putting up the chapters like crazy - 3 luv ya!!! Buh Byes!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What the hell!?" Harry said very shocked. Ron fell out of his bed.

"Sorry mate. I can explain." Ron said standing up.

"Oh my god Ron, cover up." Harry said covering his eyes. Ron was about to get back into his bed so he could cover up. "Not in there!" Harry said extremely disturbed.

"Right." Ron said grabbing his pajama bottems and quickly sliding them on.

Rina had come through the window and saw Harry. "Hey, what's so discussing?? …...Holy crap…….I guess this is a bad time. I'll see you later Harry." She said jumping out of the dorm.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I had no idea that you would be back so soon."

"I don't even want to start with you Hermione." Harry said glaring at the too of them. Hermione was still in Ron's bed with the blankets pulled up to her neck.

"Harry you have to understand…."

"What's there to understand??" Harry asked trying to stay calm.

"We only did this because we love each other." Ron explained.

"Ya, so I love Rina. That doesn't mean I should make love to her." Harry replied.

"Then why was Rina coming into the dorm?? I'm suspect it was going to be more then snoggling." Ron said. Harry glared at him more.

"I'm going to sleep in the common room tonight." He said then left the dorm room. He sat on his favorite chair in front of the fire and slowly drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Harry awoke to Ron and Hermione talking in the corner. He stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"Ron we can't stop being together just because of…Harry, good to see your awake." Hermione said. Harry looked aver at the two. Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap.

"Meh." Harry replied.

"So Harry, are you going to Hogsmaid with Rina today??" Ron asked.

"Ya, I guess." Harry replied looking out at the leave covered, school yard. It was almost Halloween and that ment the Halloween up soon. He was going with Rina of coarse but he had no idea what he was going to be. Oh well, he's think of that later.

"So do you have anything special planned with Rina tonight??" Ron asked hoping to break the tension.

"No, not really, why??" Harry answered.

"Oh, no reason." Ron replied.

"So when are you going to purpose to her?? I mean, if you think she's the one." Hermione asked. Ron and Harry both looked at her weird and surprised.

"What do you mean by purpose??" They both asked.

"Oh, you must know. The new ministry law now says that you have to be engaged or married by the time your 18. If you don't you'll never be able to get married." Hermione explained.

"Ya, so it gives me till the end of July to decide then." Harry said.

"It depends if her birthday is after yours or not." She replied.

Harry sighed. "It gives me till May." He said. He thought about what Rina would say if her asked her to marry him. He couldn't think anymore he was to hungry. "Did you guys eat yet??" He asked.

"No, we were waiting for you." Ron replied.

"Okay, lets go then." Harry said heading down to the great hall with Ron and Hermione.

When they got down to the Great Hall they sat down and the Gryfindor Table. Harry looked over at the Ravenclaw Table to see if he could find Rina. He spotted Kass and Jason sitting together. Jason had a sling on her arm that Harry had stabbed. But Rina was no where to be seen. Harry shrugged and started to eat. After awhile someone snuck up behind Harry and put their hands over his eyes. Harry smiled and took the hands off his eyes and looked up to see Rina smiling down at him. Harry pulled her closer to him and kissed her. She kissed him back. Rina then sat down on Harry's lap and looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Harry are you sure its safe for them to be that close to each other. It could turn out like what happened last night." Rina said joking around.

"Oh, and you weren't just up in Harry's dorm to just talk." Hermione said trying to make a good come back.

"You never know now do you??" Rina smirked. "Well I better go. I'll see you at the meeting grounds for Hogsmaid, ok Harry??" She added standing up.

"Okay, that's fine with me." Harry answered.

"Oh, and Hermione, I'll met with you later to try to help you understand how to do a come back." Rina smiled and then started to walk away. Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You forgot something." He said smiling.

"Did I??" she asked. "What would that be??"

"You forgot your departure gift." He replied kissing her.

Rina smiled and walked back to the Ravenclaw Table. Harry finished his breakfast and went up to his dorm to change and to get some money for Hogsmaid.

**Wow, 2 chapters in one day…..that's a record - Just wait 2 more chapters and it will be half way done…ooooo and guess what there will be at least 2-3 sequels, it shall be awesome.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"That will be 7 sickles."

"Here." Harry said handing the storekeeper the money. The lady handed both him and Rina Every flavored ice cream.

"So what should we do??" Rina asked taking a lick of her ice cream.

"Doesn't matter to me" Harry replied smiling. They walked out of the shop and onto the Hogsmade street.

"Have you decided on what your going as for Halloween??" Harry asked. Rina shrugged.

"No, not really. What about you??"

"Same here." He replied suddenly spiting out the ice cream in his mouth. "Sardines."

"Here try this." Rina said handing Harry her ice cream.

"Thanks." Harry replied and took a lick. "Mmmm, cotton candy."

"Anytime." Rina smiled. They passed the teashop that Cho had taken Harry 2 years before. Ron and Hermione were there by the window. Rina looked at Harry and smiled.

"What??" he asked.

"Come with me." She replied simply leading him towards the Shrieking Shack. Harry stopped and looked at it. "Aww, is big, string Harry scared of a little house??

"No." Harry protested.

"Then lets go." She said dragging him into the house into a small bedroom.

"What so important in here??" He asked looking around. Rina turned to face Harry.

"We're all alone, in a house, where no one will find us." She smirked. Harry smiled and wrapped her arms around her.

"Keep talking." He smirked.

"I don't think I need to." Rina replied. Harry started to kiss her. After awhile the door to the room suddenly swung open and Malfoy walked in.

"Oh, am I interrupting anything??" He asked.

"No, your not interrupting anything, you just killed the moment, that's all." Rina replied glaring slightly at him.

"Oh ya, that's right. You're with Potter now aren't you?? I'd watch your back if I were you. He tends to loose the ones he cares about. Isn't that right Potter??" Malfoy smirked.

"Why are you here??" Harry asked getting annoyed and glaring at him.

"Not very friendly now, are you?" He replied.

"Just answer the question." Rina glared.

"Why should I tell you??" Malfoy snapped. As soon as he finished the sentence Rina had pinned him to the wall by his throat.

"Because if you don't, I will hurt you." She threatened, red starting to come into her eyes.

"Fine…I'll tell you. I saw you two sneak off into the shrieking shack. We don't need a mini Potter running up and down the corridors of the school now do we??" Malfoy answered.

"Well don't worry, we're not like you." Harry said still glaring. Malfoy was about to talk back when he saw Rina's eyes. He was gone in a heat beat.

"Now, where were we??" Rina asked smiling again, her eyes back to their beautiful icy blue.

"Right here." Harry replied putting his hand on her cheek and kissed with more passion then he had ever kissed her before.


End file.
